Bella and Cissy
by hippolina97
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa before they left for Spinners End. BLSS HBP. ONESHOT, but that may change.
1. The Cave

Bellatrix rolled over to her side, thinking that doing so might make her a little more comfortable. She was incorrect, as lying on her side dug her hip into the cold, hard floor of the cave. Frustrated, Bellatrix stood up, accidentally banging her head on the roof of the cave. She swore, and she walked out of the cave, crouching as she did so.

The sharp, biting cold hit Bellatrix so badly that se drew her long, black cloak so tightly around herself that it tore at the back seam. She sank to the base of the cave, and stared up at the dark, starry sky. It seemed impossible that the stars could be there, just sitting there in the sky, when so much trouble was occurring. This thought opened up a memory in the back of Bellatrix's mind, where she had forced it some 10 years previously.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Bella, what with all that is occurring.."_

"_What, the war you mean?" Bellatrix interrupted, her cold, piercing eyes snapping towards the man she was sitting with. _

"_Yes. With the war and all, I feel that we can no longer be involved as we are at the present. The Dark Lord frowns upon such involvements, and if he were to find out…. It would be too much trouble, and I'm not about to take the chance that he won't find out."_

_Bellatrix could hardly believe what she was hearing._

"_You're breaking up with me?" she asked slowly, "after all we've been through together, after all the times I've saved your neck, you're breaking up with me?" _

"_The Dark Lord is an extremely skilled legilimens…"_

"_I am well aware of that, also being one of the Dark Lords servants," snapped Bellatrix._

"_I'm sorry, Bella," came the voice from beside her. Bellatrix felt something brush against her arm as he stood up and walked away. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Why can nothing in my life make me happy? Why must everything in my life make me miserable?" Bellatrix demanded of thin air.

"I don't know Bella, but I know that if anyone can get through this, it's you," came a quiet voice from behind Bellatrix. Bellatrix spun around, to see her sister Narcissa emerging from the cave and taking a seat beside her sister.

"Did I wake you?" Bellatrix asked, without looking at her. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I was already awake," she said, but then added, "you know, Bella, that I'm going to see Severus?" Bellatrix looked horrified.

"You're WHAT?!" she cried, "Cissy, you do know that he cannot be trusted?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"Bella, I know you don't trust him, and after what he did it's not surprising, but he's an old friend of Lucius and I need his help."

Bellatrix ran her hands through her ink-black hair in frustration. She then lay back against the wall of the cave and turned to Narcissa.

"Cissy, please don't do this. I can't stand the though of you talking to him after all this time," she said desperately. Narcissa then looked rather anxious.

"Well, Bella, the reason I told you about this because..um, I wondered if you could come with me?" she said in a rush. This was more than Bellatrix could handle.

"WHAT?!" she screamed so loudly that Narcissa had to shush her, "YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU ASK THIS OF ME?!" Instead of cowering away, which she normally did whenever anyone fired up at her, Narcissa stood up to face her sister.

"Well, I'm going, and I don't care if you want to come or not!" she screamed, and she disappeared into the darkness.

'Cissy….." muttered Bellatrix as she rushed after her, knowing she was going to regret this.


	2. Someone Else

_**A/N **_**I was not planning on continuing, but I knew that people wanted me to, so I figured id keep going. Bear in mind though, that this is occurring just before chapter 2 of HBP (Spinners End), when the two sisters meet Snape again. Hope you enjoy this ******

Bellatrix caught up with her sister rather quickly, and grabbed her arm as Narcissa made to apparate. She spun around, her features wild.

"What do you want, Bella?! I asked you to come with me, to support me, but I should not have bothered. You were never one to care about others, were you?" Narcissa shot a piercing glare at her sister, and made to disapparate again. Bellatrix, instead of trying to stop her sister, sank to the floor, her head in her hands. As hard as she tried to prevent it, more memories rose to the front of her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Bellatrix's eyes were closed, as if to preserve this moment forever in her mind. She rested her head on Severus's shoulder, and listened to him as he spoke to her._

"_Bella? Are you alright?" Bella opened her eyes quickly, and smiled at her boyfriend._

"_Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying, Sev?" She could have been wrong, but she thought she felt Severus flinch at this word, but she paid it no matter. Severus was now looking distracted, staring across the lake, where a group of girls were sitting, a beautiful redhead among them. Bellatrix, immediately understanding the situation, frowned slightly._

"_Oh, come off it Sev. Please don't tell me you still miss the mud-blood! It's been 6 months!" Severus looked at her, his black eyes piercing her own heavily lidded ones sadly._

"_She was my best friend, Bella." _

"_Friend, or more?" said Bellatrix sharply, "besides, you're with me now, right?" Severus hesitated, and then smiled sadly._

"_That's right, I'm with you now." Bellatrix, satisfied with this, leaned against Severus again, happy that things were now working out as she wanted them. _

_**End Flashback **_

Narcissa hesitated, seeing her elder sister crouched down on the damp grass, and slowly sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He really hurt you, didn't he?" Bellatrix, knowing that Narcissa was the only one that would understand this, nodded.

"That girl. The mud-blood, Evans, she was the reason. The night he ended it…" she momentarily stopped herself, clearing her throat before continuing.

"The night he ended it, he disapparated away, and I know it was to mourn for her. Evans and Potter died that night; I should have seen this coming. He loved her, you know. I'm certain of it. I was simply a way of getting over her, and with her dead, well, there was no point of letting it go on." Bellatrix said all this rather bitterly.

"So, forgiving him is out of the question?" asked Narcissa quietly. Bellatrix gave a short laugh.

"Absolutely. But that won't stop you seeing him, will it?" Narcissa smiled at her sister, and shook her head. Bellatrix nodded.

"Then I guess I'll come with you. But don't expect me to be kind," she warned. Narcissa beamed, and looked as though she might laugh, but stopped herself.

"This means the world to me, Bella. I don't expect a happy reunion, I just need you with me. My son's life depends on it." Bellatrix, although still feeling incredibly bitter about Seve… no, Snape, nodded curtly at her sister and got to her feet.

"See you at Spinners End," said Narcissa, waving before she disapparated. Bellatrix fought the urge to run and prepared herself for disapparation.

"Yeah, see you there." She said bitterly to no one in particular, and disapparated, wondering shrewdly whether or not this was the right this to do. Because, of course, it meant doing something for someone else. Severus Snape… this reunion would be interesting.

_**A/N: **_**Well, there we go, there's chapter two. This one was quite hard to write, seeing as I was not planning on continuing, but if you want another chapter, please let me know. **

**Cheers reviewers,**

**Hippolina97 xoxox**


End file.
